


Never Forget

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Alastair's having a bad day, and Thomas helps.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Never Forget

When Thomas came into Alastair’s room and saw him curled up in a ball on his bed, he immediately knew it was one of _those_ days. The days when Alastair couldn’t manage to leave his room for fear of hurting other people the way he used to. The days where he didn’t ask for help- he never did, really- but needed it the most. The days when Thomas felt so, so helpless. He never knew what to say. He never knew how to help.

So he just crawled into Alastair’s bed and pulled him close. “Do you want to talk?”

He shrugged.

“Do you want me to talk?”

Another shrug, that Thomas took as a yes, because not saying anything would just worry him more. Better to talk and distract himself, and, hopefully, Alastair as well.

When he talked on these days, he normally picked a topic and just went from there: books, mundane inventions, his travel year in Madrid, Christopher’s experiments. Today he chose their time in Paris.

As he talked about the movie they had seen, the art museum they had visited, and the restaurant they had eaten at, Alastair slowly changed positions so his head was buried in Thomas’ shoulder instead of the bed. He told him all the things he had thought at the time that he hadn’t said, and all the things he had felt that he didn’t know what they meant at the time, but now did.

When he got to their trip to the Eiffel tower, Alastair said something Thomas couldn’t decipher.

“What?” Thomas tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, as if Alastair was a horse that might be scared away any second.

Alastair lifted his head and said quietly, “Charles and I were together while we were in Paris, and he didn’t want to do those things with me.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. He knew Charles was a hard subject for Alastair, and he hadn’t meant to bring that up, especially on one of these days. “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t-”

“No, no. I meant- hearing that you liked doing those with me- Charles thought mundane things were boring, but I had always wanted to do the things we did, and, well, it was- nice. Hearing that you liked it. So, thank you. That’s what I wanted to say. Thank you for doing those things with me, and thank you for telling me about them, and helping me, and- and everything you’ve done for me.” 

Alastair looked down and whispered something again, and this time Thomas could make out the faint words, but he still said softly, “What?”

He lifted his head and looked him in the eye. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alastair.” The other boy made a small noise of surprise that made Thomas’ heart break for him, and in that moment, he decided that he would never let Alastair forget that. “I love you. I really, really do.” He kissed him, and whispered it again, and again, and again, pulling him closer “I love you. Never forget that.”


End file.
